


touch of your lips I'm on a ride

by SilverHeart09



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Smut, Totally smut, all aboard the thasmin train, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHeart09/pseuds/SilverHeart09
Summary: After drinking water with hallucinogenic properties, the Doctor and Yaz find that they're suddenly unable to keep their true feelings hidden....





	touch of your lips I'm on a ride

**Author's Note:**

> YES I WROTE SMUT.
> 
> I triiiiied to make it romantic, dunno if I succeeded or not. 
> 
> Enjoy? I guess?
> 
> It's like gone midnight so I'm going to bed.

‘Where are we?’ Yaz asked, looking around.

She was stood on a beach, the sky a luscious blue, the inviting water pulling at the shore and gleaming in the sunlight. 

The Doctor was stood beside her and she frowned. Both women had lost their coats and shoes and were stood barefoot in the sand, the beach stretching on for miles around them. 

‘I think… maybe we shouldn’t have drunk that water from the spring…’ the Doctor said slowly, searching her pockets for her sonic, but they were empty and she complained under her breath.

‘Ryan and Graham didn't, did they?’ Yaz asked suddenly. There was an aching deep in her belly that she was trying hard to ignore but with the Doctor’s hair lifting gently with the sea air it was becoming difficult to concentrate.

‘No, they didn't,’ the Doctor said, uncertainley. She looked at Yaz out of the corner of her eye, and Yaz wondered if she was getting that same giddy feeling.

‘Um… Yaz…’

‘Yes, Doctor?’

Yaz felt herself walking towards her friend and she stopped herself, confused.

‘I’m just remembering something about the water on this planet…’

‘Yes?’

The Doctor hesitantly moved her feet in the sand, creating a circle with her big toe.

‘It has hallucinogenic properties, you drink it with someone and you share a dream state with them. We’re probably both asleep right now, but we’re also here together.’

‘So we just need to wake up?’

‘Yes… but…’

‘But?’

Yaz didn't understand why but suddenly she had an overwhelming urge to kiss the Doctor, to feel how soft her hair really was under her fingers, to investigate every nook and cranny of her body. Her clothes hung quite loosely and Yaz suddenly wanted nothing more than to get her  _ out of them. _

‘So, this may be a bad time to tell you this, but you’re… I mean - you’re a very… I’m trying to say…’

The Doctor blew her hair out of her face in frustration and looked up at the sky.

‘You’re really attractive and I’m kind of crushing on you,’ she finished, unable to look at Yaz’s face. ‘And that’s the hallucinogen talking. I mean, I  _ do  _ find you attractive, but I would never tell you to your face in case it ruined our friendship, but now I’ve lost all my inhibitions and I’m getting some  _ really weird feelings  _ and I think it’s important you know how I feel in case I do something stupid.’

There was a pause that stretched on for so long that the Doctor peered from underneath her curtain of blonde hair to find Yaz’s face.

‘I feel the same way,’ Yaz said. She stepped into the Doctor’s space and gently took one of her hands. Her core was throbbing with desire and when she looked into the Doctor’s eyes she saw the same desire reflected there in the green pools.

The Doctor sighed and looked out towards the ocean, at the water lapping at the shore and the soft breeze carrying the sand across the beach. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the salty air, curling her toes to feel the sand in between them. 

Yaz stared at the Doctor’s lips. It must be a sin for someone to have a mouth that kissable, a face that beautiful, hair that golden.

‘Will we remember this? When we wake up?’ Yaz asked, unable to break her gaze on the Doctor’s lips.

‘I don’t know,’ the Doctor whispered. ‘This is probably a bad idea though.’

Yaz’s hands moved down to the Doctor’s waist, settling them on her hips and met her gaze. Her pupils were huge and she was staring at Yaz which something akin to desperation.

‘I don’t want to stop,’ Yaz said, softly.

‘Neither do I.’

Yaz wasn’t sure who kissed who, but suddenly the Doctor’s hands were in her hair and Yaz’s arms were clutching at her waist and then there was a tongue in her mouth and she lost all coherent thought. There was only heat and hands and skin and clothes bunched tightly in her hands. 

The Doctor wasn’t wearing a coat so her braces were the first things to go. Yaz slid them off her shoulders and they dangled down by her legs. She felt the Doctor’s hands drop from her hair to her jeans, toying with the waistband and sliding underneath her top to stroke bare skin. 

Yaz shivered and broke away from the Doctor’s lips to kiss her throat, her hands untucking the Doctor’s t-shirt from her trousers and riding it up over her chest. The Doctor moaned and tugged at the buttons on Yaz’s shirt, almost popping them open in her haste to rip the offending article of clothing off of Yaz’s body. 

‘We shouldn’t be doing this, Yaz,’ the Doctor whispered, dropping her head into the crook of Yaz’s neck and breathing softly against her skin.

‘Do you want to stop?’ Yaz asked breathlessly.

‘No.’

Yaz’s hands gripped the hem of the Doctor’s shirts and pulled them up and over her head, throwing them down onto the sand. Yaz’s shirt was the next to go, the Doctor already working on her jeans, pushing them down and over her hips.

Yaz pulled the Doctor down onto the sand and climbed onto her, kissing her hard, hands reaching round to unclasp her bra as the Doctor did the same to Yaz. Yaz pulled her jeans off and tugged the Doctor’s down and off her legs, leaving the two of them in only their underwear, hands roaming and exploring each other body’s, planting lazy kisses on each other’s mouths, necks, shoulders, breasts. 

‘Yaz…’ the Doctor breathed, hands gripping the other girl’s waist, lips pressed to her breast, tongue swirling the dark nipple slowly.

She grabbed Yaz’s waist and flipped her onto her back, trailing kisses down her body as she settled between her legs and slowly pulled Yaz’s underwear off. 

Yaz gasped and gripped tightly at the Doctor’s hair as she felt her mouth on the insides of her thighs, kissing and licking and making her way slowly upwards. When the Doctor’s tongue touched her most sensitive parts Yaz gasped and arched her back into the air, head swimming as the Doctor assaulted her clit, one hand reaching up to grasp at her breast and tease her nipple between her fingers. The sand underneath them was soft and the grain rubbed at her back,  heightening her senses as the Doctor slowly slipped two fingers inside her and curled them, slowly withdrawing them before thrusting them back in again. 

Yaz couldn’t concentrate, her mind was elsewhere, her skin was on fire. She grasped at the Doctor’s hair and gasped as she met the blonde’s mouth with her hips, thrusting them upwards to meet her fingers as they moved inside her. 

When she came it was loudly, back arching into the air, a cry on her lips as she tightened and shuddered around the Doctor’s mouth and fingers. She lay back, gazing up at the sky as her body came slowly back down from its high, she didn't notice as the Doctor stretched next to her, pressing soft kisses to her neck and stroking the skin of her belly with a lazy hand. 

‘Hey,’ the Doctor said softly into her ear. ‘You okay?’

In response, Yaz rolled on top of her and pulled her arms up above her head, kissing her hard and gripping her wrists tightly.

‘My turn,’ she said, and the look in her eyes was so filthy that the Doctor actually shuddered underneath her. 

Her breasts were the first to be kissed, Yaz’s mouth sucking softly at her nipples, one hand caressing while the other pulled and pinched at her nipples.

The Doctor was shaking beneath her, eyes closed, hands still up above her head. 

‘Is this your first time in this body?’ Yaz asked, allowing two fingers to slip beneath the Doctor’s underwear and slide down towards her core. 

‘Yes,’ the Doctor whispered, eyes opening as she stared longingly at Yaz.

‘I’ll make it good then,’ Yaz replied as she sank a finger into the Doctor’s wet heat.

Eyes immediately closed again, head bouncing back against the sand, a moan leaving the Doctor’s mouth as she pushed her hips up, desperate for more. Yaz slid in another finger and the Doctor’s hands came down to grip at her waist, mouth crashing onto hers, gasping desperately as she thrust against Yaz’s fingers. 

Yaz removed the Doctor’s underwear quickly and immediately dived down between her legs, mouth sucking at the blonde’s clit as she gasped and moaned, hands gripped fistfuls of sand, legs trembling.

It didn't take her long to come, she was wound tighter than a drum and the right pressure from Yaz’s mouth and gentle thrusting from her fingers tipped her (loudly) over the edge.

She lay back on the sand as Yaz lay beside her and nuzzled her neck. The two women rolled onto their sides facing each other so they could grab at each other’s waists and kiss lazily as their bodies cooled. 

‘Can you promise me something, Doctor,’ Yaz whispered softly. ‘If this is real, if we do remember it, I want another go.’

The Doctor smiled softly. ‘Promise,’ she said, her pinky wrapping tightly around Yaz’s. 

Then there was silence and whiteness and the beach vanished from underneath them.

* * *

The Doctor blinked awake.

Graham was leaning over her, shining a torch into her eyes. The Doctor swatted it away and tried to sit up but Graham’s hand on her shoulder gently pushed her back down again.

‘Just have a minute, yeah?’ he said. ‘You feeling okay?’

‘Where’s Yaz?’ the Doctor mumbled, sleep threatening to pull her back down again. Her head was fuzzy and her eyelids heavy but she remembered that Yaz had been there with her. 

‘She’s okay,’ Ryan said from the other side of the room. ‘She’s waking up too.’

The Doctor turned her head and saw Yaz lying on the other side of the TARDIS console room, blinking at her in confusion. There was something in the Doctor’s memory she couldn’t pinpoint, and to her surprise she felt a surge of desire looking at her friend. 

She sat up quickly to brush the feeling off, ignoring Ryan and Graham’s protests as she gripped onto the console and used it to pull herself on her feet, stumbling towards Yaz then crashing down beside her.

‘Hey,’ she murmured. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, I think so,’ Yaz replied, sitting up with the assistance of Ryan. She couldn’t meet the Doctor’s gaze, and was instead looking somewhere over her right shoulder. 

‘You two look completely out of it,’ Graham said. He helped the Doctor shakily to her feet as Ryan supported Yaz. ‘You need to get some rest, go and lie down, me and Ryan will be okay for a bit.’

* * *

Yaz was in her bedroom later that evening when there came a soft knock at the door. Answering it, she found the Doctor in the baggy t-shirt she wore to bed, head mussed and cheeks sleep-pink. She looked adorable, and beautiful and  _ oh god I’m in trouble. _

‘Can I come in?’ the Doctor asked quietly.

‘Yeah, of course,’ Yaz stepped back to let the Doctor inside, where she sat hesitantly on the edge of Yaz’s bed and looked up at her.

‘So… I remember…’ she said, once Yaz had sat beside her.

‘Thank god,’ Yaz whispered. ‘I didn't think I was going to ever be able to look you in the eyes again if you didn't.’

There was a silence as the two women tried to think of what to say to each other. There was no shame in what they’d done, it had been consensual after all, but now, off the beach and back into the real world, it seemed long ago and more like a memory or a dream than an event that had actually occurred. 

‘What do we do now?’ Yaz asked, looking down at her feet.

The Doctor clambered sleepily into Yaz’s bed and held her arms out, already beginning to drift off.

‘We cuddle,’ she said. 

Yaz clambered happily into the Doctor’s arms and pulled the sheets up over them. The Doctor smelt like peppermint and she felt safe and warm. Just before sleep pulled her under she heard the Doctor’s gentle snore and her arms tightened around her waist. 

Well, they had promised each other another go, but that could wait till the morning. 


End file.
